Blaze
by Zenergy
Summary: Mitchel Blaze, a runaway orphan with little control over his pyromancing abilities and little knowledge of his past, tries to find his place in the world while, at the same time, the battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants wages on.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Disclaimer: Magneto, X-men, and their respective powers are owned by Marvel Comics. The OC, Mitchel Blaze, however, is my own._**

**_This is the first chapter._

* * *

**

Mitchel Blaze. Or at least that's what the papers say. Where I'm from? Who knows. I lived in an orphanage most of my life. Never seen my parents. No family. No friends. Nothing. Everyone in the orphanage hates me. All my life I've been treated like a freak. When I fall, I get hurt. When I get cut, I bleed. What makes me different from them? I'm a mutant. I didn't realize it till maybe... I don't know. All I know is I can create fire through my hands. And when I get pissed off, my arms burst into flames. That and my name. I tried to avoid everyone as much as possible. Especially after that one incident...

* * *

-flashback-

I was 12. Everyone was outside playing. I usually sit by the stairs till its time to go back in. "Hey Freak, think fast," I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw a baseball flying towards my face. I put my hand up to block it. The second it hit my hand, the ball lit up and turned to ashes.

"Nice going freak."

The boy was older and a lot bigger than I was. A typical bully.

"That's our only ball." he yelled.

"I-I didn't mean..." Before I knew it he had me shoved up against the wall. His buddies held me there. He hit me in the stomach. The entire playground rushed over to watch. They were all yelling and practically cheering as I got hit. Those animals. Except for this one girl. She tried to break it up. She did little help. She got shoved to the ground. I took another shot. She got back up and bit him on the left forearm. He shook her off turned around and smacked her. The moment that happened I felt the energy in my biceps flowing throughout my arms. My arms started to heat up. The two holding me let go in fear of burning their hands. Fire quickly covered my arms. Everyone backed away. When he turned around, I took a swing at him. I hit him right in the chin. He fell on his back. I mounted on top of him and took a few more shots.

His shirt was on fire till one of the adults who ran the orphanage came out and sprayed me with the fire extinguisher and pulled me off by the collar of my shirt. Moments later an ambulance came and took the boy to the hospital. I never did see that boy again. He must have lived since I'm not in jail or anything. I don't care.

-end flashback-

* * *

I've been wandering the streets for about 3 maybe 4 years now. I escaped the orphanage shortly after they announced that the President was attacked by a mutant. I couldn't stay. I'm 17 now. Got no where to go. Hitching rides to where ever. Living off scraps. Stealing occasionally. I'm surprised I'm still alive. A lot of news about mutants have been going around these past 3 or so years. Something big happened at the Statue of Liberty a while back. I saw a lighting bolt hit it and something went flying into the water. Couldn't really tell what it was from where I was sitting. Sometime after I heard a dam or something broke and flooded someplace. And not too long ago I heard that bridge in San Fransisco got destroyed and there was some mutant war going on. Sounded like fun. I was waiting in this line for some mutant cure thing at the time. Apparently it was supposed to turn me "back to normal." I saw this pretty looking girl not too far ahead of me in line. She had a strand of white hair but the rest looked light brown. I thought it was kinda cool. I didn't get a chance to talk to her.

"Fascinating story dear boy. But its your move", said an old man.

I'm playing chess with some old man I met in the park. He was just sitting there by himself. I thought I'd play a game with him.

"Lost your queen old man."

"So did you go through with this so called cure?"

"...No. What's there to cure? I'm not sick. I have no diseases. That "cure" is more like a virus. It would've destroy who I am."

He gives a small chuckle."Well said boy."

"Call me Mitchel. So your not afraid of me?" I asked.

"Should I be, Mitchel?" he replied.

"Well I did just tell you I'm a mutant"

"Yes, yes. A pyromancer, correct?"

"Uh huh. I'm not quite sure how to control it though. The flames don't really leave my hands. Just up my arms."

"I once knew a young man not so different from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh its nothing but old news. Check mate. It's about time I take my leave. Till we meet again...brother."

He got up and left. Didn't even bother to take the chess pieces. Its funny how you can tell strangers these kind of things. I'm surprised how well he took it. Normally the second someone finds out your a mutant they freak out or something. Could he be a...?

"Hey mister are...?" Hes gone.

****

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I haven't eaten anything decent in days. I'm starving. I don't have any money. And Its hard to steal from stores nowadays with all the increased security they've added. There's a Carnival going on near the park right now. Maybe I can snag something while I'm there. I walked around a bit till spotted some guy in a brown trench coat standing at a table. A few people were gathered around there. I think I'll go check it out. The man in the trench coat is shuffling cards around. It looks like you have to find the Ace of Spades to win.  
"Wow, this guy can shuffle pretty fast" I thought to myself. "Hm?" I spotted a small metal box sitting behind him. That must be where he puts the money.  
But I don't want to have to steal. -Stomach growls violently- Ughhh. I cant steal from the vendors. There are too many witnesses. This guy is kind of isolated. Hmmm...

"Hey are you alright" someone shouted in the distance.

"Till we meet again" said the old man as he walked away.

4 people ran up to me,  
"Are you alright?" asked one of the girls.  
"Yea I'm fine"  
I look around to see if the old man was still around.

"He's gone."

I'm now sitting with these 4 people near a concession stand at the carnival.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm starving." I blurted out.  
A black lady with all white hair gave a little smile."I'll be right back."

"Oh by the way I'm Benny. Benny Maru. But you can call me Shock." said one of the guys. Shock is a 19 year old. Apparently he can generate electrical charges from his body. Hence the name Shock.

"That guy over their playing that rigged crane game is Angel." he went on. Angel looked to be in his early 20's. Not very big. But kinda looks like he's packing something under his jacket.

"And I'm Gracie Moreland. Just call me Grace." Grace is a pretty 18 year old girl with light brown hair.  
" Whats your power?" I asked  
"I can fly."  
"With wings?"  
"No. That's Angels bid."  
"Then how?"  
"Hmm...I don't really know how it works. When I want to fly, I fly."  
"You don't even know how your powers work?"  
"Hey. Do YOU know how YOUR powers work? How do the flames appear in your hands huh?  
Well she got me there."...touche. Anything else?"  
"Well... I can kinda control the wind. I'm still working on that. But that lady that just left can control wind no problem. Not only that, she can control the weather. Her name is Orora Monroe but we all call her Storm. She is the current team leader of the X-Men. She can make tornadoes that make mine look like an evening breeze. And can make Shocks electricity look like laundry Static." -Shock gives a smirk-

-Storm comes back with lots of food and drink-"Oh Gracie I'm flattered. Here you go guys"  
"Ahem"  
"And girl."  
"Go ahead...dig in." Angel said with his mouth full of hot dog.  
"Is it ok"  
"Yes. Go ahead." added Storm  
I started eating like I haven't eaten in days. Probably because I haven't eaten in days. They all just kind of stared at me. Except for Shock who was eating just as fast.

"Umm...What did you say your name was?"  
-gulp-" I didn't. But I'm Mitchel. Mitchel Blaze."

Shock "Haha. Blaze huh? Now that's an appropriate last name."  
I just kept eating.  
Grace So where are you from?  
I don't know. Lived in an orphanage till I was 13. Wandered the streets since.  
Angel That explains the appetite.  
-Slurps soda-  
"So you guys are X-Men?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They brought me to a huge mansion. It looked awesome.

"What is this place?"

Storm This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Who's Xavier?"

Storm Charles Xavier. He fought for years for Mutant rights. He was also the owner of this mansion.

"Was?"

Storm "That's right. Sadly, Professor Xavier passed away recently."

Shock "See you later Storm"

Storm "Goodbye Benny. And make sure your not late for Dr. McCoy's class. We don't want this to become a habit."

Grace "Bye Storm. I'll see you 5th period"

Storm "Come with me Mitchel. And don't wonder off. We wouldn't want you getting lost."

This place is huge. There's many of people here. Or should I say Mutants.

"Where are we going?"

Storm "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Then I'll have a class schedule for you."

"Class schedule?"

"That's right." While you stay here, you will also receive an education. You will be put into classes with other mutants around your age. You'll fit right in. Then I'll have Logan find you a room."

"Who's Logan?"

"That would be me."

I walked into a brightly lit room. There was a man leaning against the wall a few feet away from the door. His hair looked like cat ears or something.

Storm"Ok. Have a seat Mitchel.

I sat on the table. Logan just stared at me.

"Mitchel Blaze, Correct?"

"Uh huh"

"From what Ive seen, you create fire?"

"yea"

"Anything else"

"No."

"Tell me about your powers."  
"I can create fire through my hands. And occasionally the fire travels up my arms."

"Just up your arms?"

"Yea."

"Where are you from Mitchel?"

"To be honest. I don't know."

I told her the same story I told that old man from the park."

"Hm. Sounds like Rogue." Logan said after I finished.

"Who?"

"That girl with the white streaks. That's Rogue. She lives here."

"Really? Small world"

"Yea but your outa luck Kid. Shes got a boyfriend. You'll meet him later."

"Why would I want to meet him"

"Because he will be in the Danger Room with you and some other kids."

"Danger Room?"

"You'll see."

Storm "Could you wait outside please, Mitchel?"

"Ok"

* * *

-Wolverine and Storm-

"Logan, he reminds me of John."

"Who?"

"Pyro"

"Oh right. But that kid couldn't make fire."

"Yes but...never mind. I think he has the potential to do more with his powers."

"Don't we all"

"I'm saying if his arms can be covered in flames, well, we could have another Iceman."

"But with fire. Hm.-smiles- This should be interesting."

"We should also work on his control. He should be able to manipulate the fire in the near future. We'll handle it in the Danger Room. Now go find the boy a room."

* * *

-Wolverine walks out and meets up with Blaze-

"Alright Kid, first we gotta get your a room...-sniffs-...whens the last time you showered."

"Well..."

"Don't answer that. We'll get you a room. You hit the showers and we'll get you some sheets and blankets."

"So I'm living here now"

"Would you prefer the streets"

I didn't answer.

Wolverine "Hey Angel, are there any rooms for the kid to stay in?"

Angel "I just gave my room to Danielle"

A big dude walked up.

"I just finished building the rooms in the new corridor. He can stay in one of those rooms." he said

Angel "Sweet I get my own room again. Oh and this is Colossus."

Colossus "How do you do."

"Fine. So what can you do?"

He handed me a hammer walked away about 10 feet.

"Throw it at me"

"What?"

Wolverine "Go ahead kid"

Colossus "Don't hold back"

I threw the hammer as hard as I could. As it left my hand, I saw Colossus turn silver. The hammer hit him in the head. His upper body appeared to be a silver metal. The hammer didn't even make a dent. It went off his head and through a window

"Uh oh"

Colossus turned back into flesh and ran to the window.

Wolverine "C'mon kid. Lets get you to your new room so you can go take a shower"

We walked down the corridor that Colossus finished fixing up. Angel ran by with a bunch of clothes and blankets and into an empty room.

Wolverine "Across from Angels new room is Shock's room. And this will be your room."

I opened the door and walked in. It was a neat room. A couple beds. A big closet with a sliding mirror door. And a dresser. I walked over to the window and opened the shades.

Wolverine"He's not here right now but Typhoon's room is across from you. You'll meet him in the Danger Room too. Angel's getting you some blankets and pillows. Have him show you where the showers are. I'm going to go check up on Danielle."

"Ok. See ya Logan."

I stared out of the window into the yard. For the first time in my life I feel comfortable. I feel cared for. I feel like I belong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm just looking around my room. I look through the empty closet and close the sliding mirror door. I looked at myself for a moment. I never realized how skinny I was. In the mirror I see Angel walking in with a bunch of sheets and blankets.

"Ok Mitch. Here are some sheets and blankets. Choose which ever ones you like for your bed and put the rest in the closet.

"I'll take the red sheets"

"No surprise there. You want the red blanket too?"

"mmmm... nah. I like this one."

It was a black blanket with a ring of fire on it.

"Ok. Put these in the closet. Uhhhh...you have anything to unpack?"

"Only clothes I got are the ones I'm wearing."

"So that's why it smells in here. No offense"

"Ehh...Lived on the streets for 3 years. Waddaya expect."

"Right. Well. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall. There are towels on the shelves to the left when you walk in. Take a shower and I'll go find you some clothes."

I left my room and headed to the bathroom. When I got there I bumped into someone coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry."

"Haven't seen you round here before"

"I-I just got here."

"Ahhh ok. Fresh meat. Well cya later."

I noticed he had a rope of bells around his neck. They made a quick jingling sound, like change in a pocket.  
As he was walking up the hall he ran his fingers through his wet hair and shook of all the water from his hand. His hair was now up and dry.  
He walked in the room across from mine. That must be Typhoon. He walked back out to grab something out of the box hanging from his door. He looked at me.

"What are you lookin at."

A little frightened I quickly went into the bathroom.

After the shower I walked back towards my room. Angel peeked his head out of his room.

"Oh hey. I left some clothes on your bed for you. Its not much but its better than the smelly stuff you had on. But don't worry. We're going shopping tomorrow for some clothes. So you can pick out whatever suits you."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Logan are taking some of the new kids."

"Who's paying."

"Uhhhh...good question. I just gave my 20 to Danielle and I don't get payed till the end of the week soooo..."

Wolverine "Oh so now I gotta pay?"  
Logan walks in with a bottle of something and a sandwich.

"Here kid"  
He tosses me the sandwich. I didn't even zip up my pants yet but I start wolfing down the sandwich.

Angel Woah. Don't choke now.

Wolverine jeez kid whens the last time you ate."

"Few hours ago."

"Guess it wasn't enough"

With my mouth half full. "Is that for me too."

"I don't think your old enough to drink."

Angel "Where'd you get a beer."

Wolverine "Well lets just say I don't give all my money to girls."  
Logan walks out.

"So who else is going?"

"Going where?"

"Shopping"

"Oh right. Ummm... There's me, Kitty, Shock's probably gonna tag along, that new girl Danielle, and there's you."

I zip up my pants and put on my t-shirt.

"Your a size 9 shoe right."

"I don't know."

"Well put those on cuz I gotta show you where your classes are."

I tied up the shoes Angel gave me. They felt a bit snug. But then again the shoes I had are all torn up. So they feel pretty good.

We walked down a big hall with a bunch of pillars and wooden panels.

"Here we are room 654. Go in there. Meet some new people. And pay attention."

"What about my next class."

"Just ask one of the other students. You'll make new friends that way. Good Luck."  
He opened the door and pushed me in.

The teacher was looking at the board.

"Ahh you must be Mitchel."  
She didn't even turn around. Then I noticed she had eyes at the back of her head. I thought it was really weird.

"Is something the matter?"

"Uhh umm No."

"Well find a seat and we can get started. We are working on...-voice faded out-  
I sat down and started writing down notes.  
School. The last thing closest to a classroom Ive been in was at the orphanage.  
This should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A couple classes later, I'm sitting in a lab room. I haven't made any new friends.

"Good afternoon class. To all the new students, my name is Dr. Oscar Crane. And welcome to Reading Literature. Any questions."

Dr. Crane has a big head.

"Whats your mutant power?"

"Are you gonna ask every teacher that?" One of the students asked me.

"Yes" I replied. I asked each teacher what their powers were. I'm being nosy.  
There was some laughter.

"He can flip through this book and memorize it word for word." said someone else.

"Yes.Yes. Lets get started shall we."  
This is so boring. I started to fall a sleep

There was a knock on the door. I woke up. Logan walked in.

"Hey Cranium. I need to talk to the kid."

"Which one." said someone. -some laughter-

"Very funny. I need Mitch."

Cranium The bell is going to ring in 3 minutes.

Wolverine "Right. Ummm...I'll wait then." He sits down in an empty desk.  
The bell rings and I follow Logan out.

"So why did you come get me?"

"Because I gotta show you to the Danger Room."

The back of his shirt is slightly torn up.

"What happened to you?"

"What're you talkin about?"

"The back of your shirt is all scuffed up."

short pause

"I fell", he replied

I wasn't really paying attention. Some how I ended up walking in a bright hallway. We stopped at a door with an X on it.

"We there yet?"

"We gotta wait for Storm and the others."

"What's in there?"

"The Danger Room."

"Whats that?"

"We test out our powers in there. And run training simulations."

Storm came walking down the hall towards us. She was accompanied by some blonde guy, Typhoon, and some other guy.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Hi"

Wolverine "Storm"

Storm"How was school Mitchel?"

"Ok I guess."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Not really."

"Oh sorry to hear that. But don't worry. You will. This is Bobby Drake."

Iceman Hey I'm Iceman.  
He extends his hand. I grab it to give him a handshake. My hand turns cold. I look at it and its covered in frost. I smile and heat up my hand. The ice melts and he lets go.

"I'm Mitchel. Mitchel Blaze.."

He chuckles a bit. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Storm And this is Tyrus Harris.  
Tyrus is a black dude.

"Hey"

Tyrus "Sup"

Storm "Tyrus is new as well. He arrived here just a week ago."

Wolverine "When are we going in"

Storm "Who's inside?"

"Beast is in there with Sparky, Gracie, Kitty, and Tin Man.

" What are they working on."

"Training sim with a Sentinel."

"Oh what luck. We can watch them and you guys can get an idea of what you might have to go through one day."

A door slides apart.

"Cool"  
Storm leads us into a different room.

Storm "We can watch them from here without interfering."

Shock and Grace were there. Along with Colossus, a big blue guy and some other girl. They must be Beast and Kitty. They were fighting a huge robot.

"Where'd you get the big robot."

Storm "Oh. The Sentinel isn't real. It's a virtual hologram."

"Oh. So they wont get hurt."

"Oh they still can get hurt. You cant train for life threatening battles if you don't experience one."

I was gonna ask how it worked but I probably wouldn't understand it anyway. I just watched in amazement.

* * *

The Sentinel threw a piece of scrap metal at Kitty. But it went right through her and towards Colossus.  
He just swung at it and went flying to the side. Beast jumped on the Sentinels head and started hammering.  
-Sentinel grabs Beast and throws him. Grace flies out and catches him. Shock grabs Sentinels ankle and charges with electricity. The ankle blows up, bringing the sentinel down to a knee. Colossus turns back into human form. Grace grabs him and starts flying around the sentinel. -

* * *

"What's she doing?"

Wolverine "Picking up speed"

* * *

-Beast throws Shock at the sentinels face. Shock grabs it and charges. It only blows off the face armor as Shock goes flying back.  
Grace is flying around the sentinel fairly fast. She throws Colossus as she gets in front of the sentinel. Colossus turns into metal form as he speeds towards the Sentinels exposed face. He goes head to head with the sentinel, taken its head off. The Sentinel is motionless.-  
I think they won. As they regrouped the room cleared up. The Sentinel disappeared.

* * *

"That was freakin awesome! Do I get to fight a Sentinel?"

"You barely know how use your powers. You wouldn't stand a chance." Typhoon quickly added.

Storm"It may sound mean but its true. But that's what we're here for. We're going to help you control and develop you abilities.

Iceman "Yea. And maybe you'll get to fight with us in here. "

Wolverine "Lets get started"

Beast, Shock, Kitty, Colossus, and Grace came out of the Danger Room.  
"Wow you guys were awesome."

Even though Kitty didn't do much of anything.

Grace "Why thank you. I would have flown faster but Colossus is pretty heavy."

Colossus "Hey!"

Shock "That was a walk in the park"

Beast Alright. Lets go. We're going to watch the battle on the monitor and see what you can improve on."

Storm took us in the Danger Room while Beast's group stayed to watch the video.

Storm"Ok. Today were going help you control your powers better.

Typhoon "But why am I here? I can manipulate water just fine. I can even run on water."

Storm "That's why Iceman is here."

Iceman "You know how I make that ice slide? I'm gonna teach you to water slide."

Typhoon "Hmph"

Storm "And we're going see what else Mitchel and Tyrus are capable of"

Iceman starts working with Typhoon on one side of the Danger Room.

Storm and Logan were with me and Tyrus.

Wolverine And I'm here because?"

Storm "For Tyrus's demonstration"

"What's he do?"

"He can regenerate"

"Like me?"

"No"

"Like what then? We got a name for you yet kid?"

Tyrus "I guess I'm Gecko"

Wolverine "Why Gecko"

Storm "That's why your here. Cut off his arm"

Wolverine "...what?"

Gecko "go ahead"

"Alright"

3 metal claws came out of Logan's hands. He swung at Gecko's arm with little hesitation.

"Holy shit!"

His arm was cut off but there was no blood

"Dude are you alright?"

Then I saw something coming out of the hole. His arm started to grow back. Within seconds his arm grew back completely.

Wolverine"Hm..that's neat. So what happens to the arm?" he picks up the severed arm

Gecko "Oh. Just like a gecko, its just a dead arm."

He drops the arm the moment he hears that with a blank look on his face.

"So you just leave it there?"

"I prefer to throw it away. It'd freak people out if they find an arm just laying there.

Wolverine "No kidding"

Storm OK. Now Blaze. Let's work on your flames. Does it only cover the arms?"

"Yea. Its starts at my hands"

I tense up my hands to create the fire.

"OK. It runs up your arms?"

"Yes"  
"I noticed you had to clench you hands to create the fire. Do you flex your arms to have the fire run up them?"

I flex my arms and have the fire burn run up them.

"They don't go pass my forearms."

"Try flexing your entire body."

I started to flex my entire upper body but they didn't go any further .The fire on my arms was close to the shirt and started to burn.

Wolverine Hey kid your on fire"

"I know"

"No I mean your clothes are one fire"

"Huh?"

My shirt was on fire and was quickly engulfed in fire and and my pants began to as well. I didn't really do anything because it didn't hurt.

My waist felt cold all of s sudden. Then I realized Iceman iced off my burning pants. My shirt burned off. But I was fine.

Storm "Well it looks like you cant cover your body in flames. But on the bright side you are fireproof. I cant say the same for your clothes though"

"Great. These were the only clothes Angel gave me."

"Since the fire doesn't go past your arms, lets see if you can throw it. Focus on letting go of the fire from your hands."

I tried to throw the fire like a baseball. But it didn't go very well. All it did was trail off my hands.

"Blaze, when you throw the flames, let go by powering down your flames from your hands. That way it doesn't trail.  
I tried again. When I was supposed to let go, I powered down my arms and so the fire would go forward.

Wolverine It wasn't good, but were making progress."

Typhoon "Ha! I got it."

Typhoon went by on a trail of water. Iceman was sliding next to him with his ice.

"Cmon Iceman, I'll race ya!"

Storm "Don't fool around in here you two." Alright guys we're down here for today. Blaze, we'll work on the fireballs another time. Let's get going."

Wolverine "Hey Lizard Man, don't forget your arm."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Reminder- The characters Mitchel Blaze, Gracie Moreland, Victor Ganning, Ben Maru, and Tyrus Harris are my created characters. **

* * *

"So what do we do now?" I asked

Wolverine "I don't know. You and Lizard Man have the rest of the day off. Go find something to do."

"Like what?"

"Like anything. Just stay out of trouble."

Logan leaves. Now I'm stuck here with Arms McGee here.

"So if you got stabbed, would your wound heal up?" I asked Tyrus curiously.

"Not right away like Wolverine. It's only when something gets cut off. I can get stabbed and die. But If I got sliced in half, I can grow back."

"What if your head got cut off."

"I don't know. But I don't wanna find out either." He said with a chuckle

* * *

-Wolverine and Storm-

Storm "He can create fire. But if he can't control it, the fire is useless."

Wolverine "Hey, its his first day. Did you master Stormology the first time around?"

Storm "Your right. Maybe he should tag along with Bobby for a while. Their powers are very similar. Maybe Bobby can help him."

Wolverine "Hell. Why not." He twists open a bottle of beer. "Unless they end up bitter rivals with endless fire and ice battles, and Iceman kicking his ass cuz Mr. Fists of Fury has no experience."

Storm looks at Wolverine with a glare.

Wolverine "...or he could help him with his powers and become best of friends?"

"My thoughts exactly" Storm said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll find the kid and tell him to tag along with Bobby"  
Wolverine leaves Storms office.

* * *

-Back to Blaze and Gecko-

Gecko "Wanna play some ball?"

"What kind of ball?"

"Basket ball"

"sure"

"Aight cool. I'll go get my ball and meet you on the court."  
"

Ok."

I went outside and went towards the basketball court.

"Hey Mitch. Over hear." someone shouted.

I looked around and saw Grace waiving. She was sitting at a table with Kitty, Shock and Angel. I walked over.

Angel "Hey Mitch. How was the Danger Room. Did ya fight any Sentinels?"

"Haha. It was ok i guess. No I didn't fight any Sentinels."

Kitty "Grace tells me you make fire."

"Yea" I replied

"That's cool. You remind me of Pyro"

"Who?"

"Some guy who could control fire. He couldn't create it so he carried a lighter around. What ever happened to him?"

Shock "Beats me. I barely knew him. I sat a couple seats over in Storms class with him. He tried to show off to Rogue but Bobby froze up his fireball."

-laughter-

Grace "So what are you doing now?"

"Just waiting for Tyrus. We're gonna play some basket ball." I answered

Shock "Cool. We should all play. 3 on 3."

Kitty "No thanks. I'll stick to skating"

Grace "Its ok. I'll watch"

Shock Ok. How bout it Angel 2 on 2?

Angel Sure. I'm game

"Yo Mitch, you ready?"Tyrus comes out with a dribbling his basketball.

"Yea. Shock and Angel wanna play too."

" Cool. Lets play. "

It was me and Angel against Shock and Gecko. Grace and Kitty watched. 10 minutes into the game, we're down 6-10. Gecko crossed past me and passed it to Shock. He shouted out game point as he aimed for his shot. As he took the shot, we all got hit with a big splash of water. We looked around, surprised and saw Typhoon.

Typhoon Ha Ha. Game over.

Shock "Dude what the fuck."

Angel Yea man whats your problem.

Typhoon Quit being a bunch of babies. Its just a little water.

Grace Victor you jerk."

Kitty "Yea why are you such an asshole."

Typhoon walked towards Kitty."Oh yea? What are you gonna do about it."

I jumped in between them.

"Hey man. Back off."

"HEY. Break it up!" Logan showed up.

"But he..."

"Enough. Storm told me you should tag along with Iceman. He'll help you with your powers.

"Right now?"

"Yea. Right now. Now go get cleaned up. All of you."

Angel Your just gonna let him get away with that?"

Wolverine Its just water. Get over it.


	7. Chapter 7

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

I got dried up and headed to Iceman's room with Logan. When we got there, he knocked on the door.

There was a girlish yelp.

[Wolverine] Hey Frost Bite open up.

Behind the door[Iceman] Uh..uhh In a minute

-whispers-

A few seconds past.

[Wolverine] Cmon get out here.

[Iceman] Coming

As the door opens a girl walked out quickly. She was the girl I saw in line for the cure.

"Hi Logan," she said, embarrassed

Wolverine glanced back and forth at Rogue and Iceman.

[Rogue] Bye Logan.

[Wolverine] Cya kid

Iceman steps out of his room.

[Iceman] Whats up?

[Wolverine],,,Why was she in there?

[Iceman] Uhhh...we were just watching a movie

[Wolverine] Oh yea? You get your TV fixed?

[Iceman] What're you talking about?

-=Flashback=-  
Watching a hockey game  
[Iceman] GO!! GOO!! SHOOT IT!! NO DONT...! NOOO!! AHHHHH!!!  
-Freezes TV-

-=end flashback=-

[Iceman] Oh..right...ummm

[Wolverine] ...Whys your shirt backwards?

[Iceman]u uh..well..I..  
[Wolverine] you know what? I don't wanna know. but here's the deal. Storm wants you to mentor Blaze. Help him with his powers

[Iceman] But we have different powers.

[Wolverine] Well Storm says your powers work about the same. So what she says, goes. Soo... Start mentoring.

[Iceman] But its almost 7pm

[Wolverine] Wow already. Fine. Get started after he's done with his classes tomorrow

[Iceman] But tomorrows Saturday. You were gonna take them shopping.

[Wolverine] -sigh- Fine. You come with us tomorrow and stick with him.

[Iceman] Ok.

[Wolverine] Alright. Oh and uhh... be sure Rogue gets her bra back.

Iceman looks back at his bed, seeing a bra laying on the corner.

-In the middle of the night-

I woke up up. My heart is pounding. I'm sweating . I had a strange dream. Its a blur like most dreams. There was a lot of fire.

*Flashing image*  
*Fire*  
What did it mean?  
*Destroyed buildings engulfed in fire*  
If only I could remember  
*A figure with devilish features within the fire*

FF to morning

Wolverine and Angel are gathering up everyone who's going shopping.

[Wolverine] Tell me why I have to go again.

[Angel] Because Storm told you to. And I'm broke

Wolverine and Angel walk into the kitchen and find Blaze, Iceman, Grace,Kitty, Danielle, Gecko and Shock. Iceman and Blaze look like they're arm wrestling but there's a lot of steam

coming off their hands. Everyone else is looking on.

[Angel] Cmon Iceman hes not as strong as you is he?

[Shock] There not arm wrestling. Its more like mercy. Who's gonna give in first. Will Blaze get frozen? Or will Iceman get burned?

[Wolverine] How long is this gonna take?

[Grace] Till one of them lets go.

[Wolverine] Well I'm not waiting.

Wolverine releases his claws from his right hand and strikes towards Blaze and Iceman's hands. They both let go before the claws hit them.

[Iceman & Blaze] Hey!

[Grace] Awww...Now we wont know who won.

[Wolverine] I won. Alright. Lets get going.

[Shock] TO THE GARAGE!

We got to the garage. There was a motorbike. A sweet looking sports car, an SUV, a van and several others.

[Wolverine] I don't feel like taking the van. So we'll take the SUV.

[Angel] But it'd be pretty cramped with all 9 of us.

[Wolverine] -sigh-. Fine. You and Iceman take the SUV. I don't care who drives. Shock, you take a car. But since we all know your gonna take the Corvette, pick someone to ride with. And the rest of you go with Angel and Iceman.

[Blaze] What about you?

[Wolverine] I'm taking the bike. Alright lets go.

[Shock] Blaze. Your with me.

[Blaze] Sweet. Riding in style.

[Gecko] Aw man. I wanted to ride in the Corvette.

[Kitty] Yea. too bad it'll only fit 2 people.

[Iceman] Hey. Blaze is supposed to stay with me.

Wolverine started the bike.

[Shock] Oh well. -As he started the Corvette.- See you guys there.

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Wolverine drives off

[Angel] Cmon guys get in.

[Danielle] Hey wait up.

[Kitty] Shotgun! -As she runs through the door and sits in the passenger seat.

[Iceman] Hey!

[Kitty] You snooze you lose

Shock and Blaze drive off.

Everyone one else got into the van and we're all headed to the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

The hood was down. The wind blowing in my hair. It was a pretty decent day. Logan far ahead of us. The van still catching up. The radio blasting.

Shock turned down the radio.

[Shock] Y'know. I don't know a thing about you. Where you from?

"I don't know. I grew up in an orphanage in the Bronx. So I guess I'm from there.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know them. Supposedly their dead."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No its ok. I don't even know them. That makes it hard to feel sorry for them."

". So uhh...how do you like the school so far?"

"Its pretty cool. But whats the deal with Typhoon?"

"Oh. Typhoon comes from a long line of Chinese warriors. He's a tough guy. He has a sword hanging in his room called the River Master. It's been passed down in his family for over like, 1800 years or so. He took it with him when his parents kicked him out of the house when they found out he was a mutant."

"Is that why he's a jerk?"

"I guess so."

"What about those bells?"

"Uhhh. He says its like a warning sign. If you hear it, you better watch out. But hey. Don't change the subject."

"Oh sorry."

"So did Logan find you?

"Huh?"

"Usually Logan picks up all of the starving runaways."

"Oh. No. Storm found me. I ran into someone named Gambit. He made some cards blow up in front of me."

"You didn't steal from him did you?"

"Uhhh...well...I.."

A horn honks. The SUV caught up to us.

"Quit hogging the road." Angel yelled.

Iceman rolled the window down and mooned us.

You can hear laughter and commotion coming from the SUV.

[Angel] Dude! Your gonna get me pulled over.

[Danielle] Eww gross!

Gecko was cracking up.

[Kitty] Aww cmon Bobby.

"Oh my god. I don't need to see that," I said as I closed my eyes.

Shock pointed at Ice-man's butt and shot a streak of electricity at it.

"AHH!! JESUS CHRIST!" Iceman yelled as he pulled his butt back in the window.

[Danielle] Ack!! Get away!!

[Kitty] Woah! Not over hear.

Gecko's dying of laughter.

A few minutes later we pulled into a parking lot. Logan's leaning on his bike, smoking a cigar, waiting for us.

"Hahaha. That was fun" I said smiling.

We all walked into the mall.

[Wolverine] Ok. Here's $100 for each of you. Get what you need and meet back at the food court.

Logan hands me, Kitty, Gecko, Danielle, and Grace $100 each.

"What about me?" Angel, Iceman, and Shock said at the same time.

"You guys have your own money. This is for the kids. Alright." Wolverine replied.

[Iceman] Mitchel. Stay with me.

"Ok."

[Grace] Me and Kitty are gonna look at some shoes.

Shock is already gone. He's talking to some chick sitting at a table. Gecko went into a sports store. Logan went outside to finish his cigar.

[Iceman] Alright. I guess I'm supposed to help you control your powers. Its really about focus...(goes on)

After a half hour, I understood how to control my powers alot better. I couldn't do much since I was in a mall. I'll test it out when I get back to the Danger room.

"Cool. Thanks alot man."

[Iceman] Yea no problem. Hey listen I'm gonna go look at some TVs. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I think I'll look around by myself."

"Alright. Cya later"

"Later"

* * *

After going to a few stores I got hungry. I bought a bunch of clothes and a pair of sneakers. I had $10 left. I walked around the food court deciding what I should get.

"How are you Mitchel?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and it was that old man from the park. He was sitting next to two other guys. One of them was a big guy with really long hair and sideburns. The other one was another big guy, but he looked pale was wearing some sort of red headband and sunglasses and was reading a newspaper.

"Oh hey old man. Who are they?"

"Ah, these two are friends of mine. Mr. Creed and Mr. Rossovich."

"Hey", I greeted them.

They didn't say anything.

" So how is that school of yours coming along?"

"How do you know about the school?"

"I've had my times there my dear boy. So have you learned to control your flames yet?"

"A little bit. Still not that great but I'm getting there."

"Ah yes. Charles always did like to work slow."

"Huh?"

"Now if you were with me, you'd be able to reach your full potential much faster than you will with them"

"What are you talking about."

"They are still trying to figure out what you're capable of. But I know exactly what you are capable of. With my help, you may even surpass your mother's powers some day."

"What?"

"Oh that's right. You've never met your mother."

"I've heard enough" I started to walk away.

"Oh before you go. I have a gift for you."  
The big guy with all the hair walked towards me and handed me a bag. I noticed he had some long sharp nails.

"Damn dude. You should trim those nails. And ever though of getting a hair cut?"  
He roared at me. I looked in the bag and there was a black jacket. It had that eclipsed sun symbol on the back. There was also a pair of matching gloves.

"Woah. These look sick" I said

"I'm glad you like them. They are made from very special material. They will not burn when in contact with fire. They should also keep your fire under control."

"Wow. Thanks. Whats the catch?

"Oh no think about it Mitchel. Do you want to go on not knowing what your purpose in this world is?"

They walked away and out of the mall.


	9. Chapter 9

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

I went to buy some food and sat down. Logan showed up.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"Oh hey Logan. I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. Just smelled something. Cmon we gotta find everyone and go."

"Hold on. I'm eating. Besides. They're gonna meet us here anyway."

"Hey guys!!" Shock yelled as he came towards us. "Check it out. I got a babes number."

"Cool. Whats her name?" Gecko said as he showed up with a bunch of bags.

"She said her name was Wanda Max-something." he answered.

"You sure its not a fake number?" Grace showed up.

"Yea. You sure it was a girl?" Kitty joked.

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

Danielle appeared out of no where standing in front of Logan.

"Woah. Where the hell did you come from?"

"Sorry. I stopped time again."

"Well next time, could you not appear right in front of me."

"Sorry"

Angel and Iceman came back. Iceman was holding a big box. It's probably that TV.

"Alright we ready to go?"

"Yea." Everyone answered

"Great lets get outa here."

We all walked out and towards the vehicles.I tried on the gloves and jacket the old man gave me. After we put everything in the car, some guy with silver looking hair came up to

Shock.

"Hey pal. I hear your messin' with my sister." he said.

"Do I know you?" Shock replied.

"Long time no see, Bobby." Someone else said. His hair was slicked back and had a cocky smile on his face.

"Pryo?" Iceman said surprisingly. "I thought you died on Alcatraz."

"Nope. I got away before that crazy bitch destroyed everything."

"Hey bub. Keep talkin about her like that and I'll tear you 3 more assholes."

"You got some nerve coming back here Johnny." Grace added in.

[Pyro] "I see your as hot as ever, Gracie. When are you and me gonna go at it?" He said with a wink.

"Hey man. Watch yourself." I said as I powered up. The gloves didn't burn. They felt pretty good actually. A burning sensation to do some damage.

[Pyro] Hm. So your the own who creates the fire. I'm jealous. But I hear you suck when it comes to controlling it.

"SHUT UP!" I shot a flare towards him but he grabbed it. "What the.."

[Pyro] Your gonna have to do alot better than that."

The fire from my hands suddenly went towards Pyros hands and forced it all back at me. I went flying back into a car. At the same time the guy with the silver hair and Shock went at it.

"Ha ha. Your fast. But not fast enough." he said as he dodged all of Shock's strikes.

[Wolverine] "Now you've done it."

His claws come out and he moves towards Pyro. A giant fat guy comes from behind and knocks Wolverine into a moving car. Iceman starts fighting Pyro.

[Iceman]Angel! Get everyone out of here.

[Angel] But what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine. Now go!"

Angel took Kitty, Danielle and Tyrus into the SUV. "Gracie! Come on." he yelled.

"I'm staying" She yelled back and flew towards the battle scene.

[Blob] Your not going anywhere" He was blocking the SUV from leaving. He was about to punch the window. But he froze. Danielle mustve stopped him. They got away.

I'm still sitting where I landed. Grace came up to me.

"Mitchel! Are you alright? Mitchel!"

I wasn't burned from the blast. But I'm still pretty hurt from the impact.

"Yea. Go help the others."

She flew towards the battle. I started to get up. When I got back on my feet, Someone jumped out in front of me and kicked me in the face then flipped me onto another car.

He went towards the fat guy as he started to move again.

[Toad] "Quit standin around and do something."

I passed out laying on the car.

-=Fight Scene=-

Quicksilver ran by Shock, striking him each time. Blob is able to move again. Wolverine jumps on top of him and digs his claws into Blobs back. Blob tries to shake him off.

Toad jumps towards Grace who forces the wind upon him, throwing him into a pole. Shock catches Quicksilver's hand and electrocutes him, knocking him unconscious. Iceman grabs

both of Pyros hands and freezes the tubes of his flames throwers and smashes Pyros wrists together, shattering the flamethrowers and headbutts him. Blob diverts his blubber to his

back, forcing Wolverine's claws out and throws him at Iceman.

Blaze's eyes open. Both eyes red. Still unconscious

"Pain."  
"Anger"  
"Destruction"

[Wolverine] Kid! you alright?"

[Grace] "Mitchel?!"

Blaze stands up with an evil smile on his face. His body begins to burn. His entire body engulfed in flames. A dome of fire starts to grow around him, getting larger.

[Iceman] Blaze!!

[Blob] We better get out of here.

[Toad] Cant you stop it?

[Pyro] No. Its too much." rubbing his head.

[Quicksilver] -Ugghh-Whats happening? Woah! What the hell is that?

[Toad] What ever he is, I'm outa here. -Jumps away.

Pyro gets in his car and Blob shrinks small enough to fit in the car and they drive off. Quicksilver runs off after them.

[Grace] What going on?

[Blaze] Pain....Anger....Destruction...

Fire leaks from his eyes. Ever step he takes leaves a trail of fire. The dome of fire glows brighter.

[Wolverine] Oh my god. GET OUT OF HERE!!! NOW!!!

Shock runs off. Grace flied off with Wolverine. Iceman slides away. They all get to a safe distance

The dome explodes, destroying everything with 200 yards. The Blaze stand in the middle of the carnage. Then collapses.

Iceman subdues the fire. They all surround Blaze who lays on the ground. His gloves and jacket unharmed from the fire.

I open my eyes. I have a huge headache. Iceman, Wolverine, Grace and Shock are standing over me. Everythings blurry.

"....W..what...what happened?"

[Wolverine] Its alright. Your ok now. Cmon guys lets go home."

I blacked out.


End file.
